


He gave you everything

by stjarna



Series: Season 5 spec fics / coda / missing scenes [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, MCD implied, Missing Scene, canon-compliant MCD, major spoilers for 5x22, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: A missing scene from 5x22 that I really wish there had been (as expressed in this Tumblr post)MAJOR SPOILERS FOR 5x22





	He gave you everything

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at almost 2 am within probably 15 minutes, but I had to do it.

Jemma stared at Coulson’s vitals. Stable. They were stable. He was stable. He was asleep.

She hadn’t slept in…

Since.

Her eyes glazed over and she blinked slowly, as tears pushed to the surface.

Again.

Every day. Every hour. Every moment she didn’t keep busy.

They’d creep up. Blur her vision. Slide down her cheeks.

And yet she felt nothing but numb. Empty.

Missing a piece of her heart, of her soul.

“Agent Simmons?”

Polly’s voice was soft and yet it made Jemma flinch.

She turned around, wiping away the water clinging to her lashes.

Polly stood in the doorway to the medbay, smiling shyly, her hands placed on her daughter’s shoulders.

“Polly. Robin.” Jemma forced a smile, but her voice trembled nonetheless.

“We’re about to leave,” Polly said calmly. “Going home.”

Jemma pressed her lips together, nodding in understanding. “Good. That’s good.”

Polly drew in a slow breath, nervousness noticeable in her features. “Robin wanted to give you something.”

Jemma swallowed hard, furrowing her brow and chuckling weakly. “Oh?”

Polly gave Robin’s shoulders a little squeeze, an encouraging nudge, and the young girl slowly stepped forward, extending her hand in Jemma’s direction.

Jemma looked in confusion at the flat object in Robin’s hand. She took it from her, recognizing the postcard of Lake Ontario. Still new. Not discolored through the decades.

Her hand trembled as she turned the card over, tears shooting to her eyes and a sob escaping her quivering lips when she saw Fitz’s handwriting.

_Working on it. – Fitz_

Jemma looked at Robin, surprised to find the girl smiling at her.

“He gave you everything you need,” Robin said, beaming with a strange sense of hope.

The wrinkles on Jemma’s forehead grew deeper as she stared at the young girl in front of her.

Then her gaze wandered back to the postcard, to Fitz’s handwriting, a message he’d left for them to find when he…

Her eyes widened, her lips parting in sudden realization.

“Fitz.” His name escaped her like a sigh of relief, followed by a quiet laugh bubbling to the surface.

“I haven’t lost him yet, have I?” Jemma asked, her voice still shaking.

Robin’s smile grew wider as she slowly shook her head side to side.

Jemma bobbed her head in agreement. She straightened up, her body suddenly filled with fresh energy, a new sense of confidence. “Well, he did build us a spaceship after all, didn’t he?”


End file.
